assassins gift THE TRUTH
by Midnight artimis shadow
Summary: DAMIAN and midnight start to get along and will eventually become more than meets the eye
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

THE TRUTH

I,ve been living at wayne manor for a month now. I have to share a room with damian,bruce told us we had to. But with a boy i'm used to it. "Midnight can we talk." I ran to the room were damian was with bruce. "Yeah what is it" bruce told me that they will be working again tonight and with that Bruce got up and left the room. "Damian why do you have to work with your dad every night?" Damian sighed, "Well I am my fathers protghe I have to learn how

to run a bussniss." Just then bruce called for damian to get ready to leave. Just before they left damian gave my fore head a kiss "hey don't follow us'stay inside and don't let anyone in. "i promised I would. When I was walking around the house I found the bat cave but Robin cought me cold handed. I'm dead meat. he pulled off his mask to reveal Damian wayne underneath then he said "What the HECK are you doing in here you should be in the house DANGET Bruce is gonna kill me for this."

Later on that night

"I knew you wounld find out sooner or later ." The next night Damian came back with a huge cut that was bleeding REALLY BAD ! "Damian come here." He turned around with a confused look on his face. "Why?" My responce was " Because I said so." He walked over and I patted the bench for him to sit down. "Take off your shirt please." he looked even more confused " Just do it." he took his shirt off I grabed a wet rag and cleand up the blood, After I stiched it up he got up. "Now hold it there you ain't going back out there no way no how."

"Why not?" Damian asked sarcaticly

"Because the stiches will pop open again and it will bleed even worse. Thats why."

Damian suprizingly didn't protest he went straite to the bedroom and I relized that Bruce would need my help so I threw a quick snazy outfit togeather and called my self moon. A few hours later I came back to the bat cave with batman in a coma and Damian asleep.

I went to sleep shortly after and had a nightmare "AAHH!" "Oh my god ok calm down it was only just a dream." I feel uneasy after that. I got up and went to damian's side of the room. "Dami"

"Yes" he said drosily,I didn't want to admit it but I was scared "Is it okay if I could sleep with you?"

"Yeah i just had a nightmare to so sure get on in" I climbed on in and Damian's body was really warm I cuddled up to him and fell asleep. the next morning Damian wasn't in bed this morning I was covered up with his red hoodie so I put it on. I walked on out to the living room and sure ehnogh there sat damian. "you get ehnough sleep last night?"

"yeah I slept like a baby."

"I see you found my jacket."

I didn't even notice I was wearing it "Well it is comfy." _And smells just like dami._ He just smiled and went back tp whatching tv. After a little while Greyson walked in. "goodmorning assassins." I was firious at the same time me and damian both said. DON't call me that. Now youve gone and done it dick greyson.

We both laughed so hard we cryed together. after a while the laughter started to fade I was resting my head on damians sholder "Hey want to go on potrol with us tonight?"

"Really do you mean it?"

"Yeah I mean it." I hugged Damian as tight as I could and whispered in his ear "Thank you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

THE TRUTH

I,ve been living at wayne manor for a month now. I have to share a room with damian,bruce told us we had to. But with a boy i'm used to it. "Midnight can we talk." I ran to the room were damian was with bruce. "Yeah what is it" bruce told me that they will be working again tonight and with that Bruce got up and left the room. "Damian why do you have to work with your dad every night?" Damian sighed, "Well I am my fathers protghe I have to learn how

to run a bussniss." Just then bruce called for damian to get ready to leave. Just before they left damian gave my fore head a kiss "hey don't follow us'stay inside and don't let anyone in. "i promised I would. When I was walking around the house I found the bat cave but Robin cought me cold handed. I'm dead meat. he pulled off his mask to reveal Damian wayne underneath then he said "What the HECK are you doing in here you should be in the house DANGET Bruce is gonna kill me for this."

Later on that night

"I knew you wounld find out sooner or later ." The next night Damian came back with a huge cut that was bleeding REALLY BAD ! "Damian come here." He turned around with a confused look on his face. "Why?" My responce was " Because I said so." He walked over and I patted the bench for him to sit down. "Take off your shirt please." he looked even more confused " Just do it." he took his shirt off I grabed a wet rag and cleand up the blood, After I stiched it up he got up. "Now hold it there you ain't going back out there no way no how."

"Why not?" Damian asked sarcaticly

"Because the stiches will pop open again and it will bleed even worse. Thats why."

Damian suprizingly didn't protest he went straite to the bedroom and I relized that Bruce would need my help so I threw a quick snazy outfit togeather and called my self moon. A few hours later I came back to the bat cave with batman in a coma and Damian asleep.

I went to sleep shortly after and had a nightmare "AAHH!" "Oh my god ok calm down it was only just a dream." I feel uneasy after that. I got up and went to damian's side of the room. "Dami"

"Yes" he said drosily,I didn't want to admit it but I was scared "Is it okay if I could sleep with you?"

"Yeah i just had a nightmare to so sure get on in" I climbed on in and Damian's body was really warm I cuddled up to him and fell asleep. the next morning Damian wasn't in bed this morning I was covered up with his red hoodie so I put it on. I walked on out to the living room and sure ehnogh there sat damian. "you get ehnough sleep last night?"

"yeah I slept like a baby."

"I see you found my jacket."

I didn't even notice I was wearing it "Well it is comfy." _And smells just like dami._ He just smiled and went back tp whatching tv. After a little while Greyson walked in. "goodmorning assassins." I was firious at the same time me and damian both said. DON't call me that. Now youve gone and done it dick greyson.

We both laughed so hard we cryed together. after a while the laughter started to fade I was resting my head on damians sholder "Hey want to go on potrol with us tonight?"

"Really do you mean it?"

"Yeah I mean it." I hugged Damian as tight as I could and whispered in his ear "Thank you so much."


End file.
